


【扬锟&卡疼】对视

by ConfidenceLevel_Minus36



Category: NCT, WAYV, 威神V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36
Summary: 5月1日更新补档Regular MV的看图说话 和MV本身情节没有任何关系羊锟卡疼 机器人与科学家的老梗 太阳底下没有新鲜事





	1. 上

钱锟深呼吸了三次，在心里从一数到十，按下了按钮。  
什么都没发生。  
他盯着面前的人型结构看，那里嵌着两颗蓝色的人造眼球。那双“眼睛”的外观和人类眼球结构并无二致，按照程序设定追着钱锟的动作转动，似乎是在和钱锟对视。人类的眼睛可以说是唯一暴露在外的大脑的一部分(1)，灵魂窗口名副其实。哪怕是小猫小狗，视线相交的瞬间也不免让人觉得它们是有自我意识的。可是钱锟在这双“眼睛”里什么也没看到，即使它们流光溢彩像蓝宝石，归根到底也只是一对昂贵的摄像头。漂亮，但无生气。  
“到底是哪里不对...”钱锟瞪着储存仓里的仿生人直到眼酸才丧气地跌回椅子上。他翻一眼自己的笔记，现在是2050年7月17日，距离他们实验室首次公开原型机已经过去整整半年。但是感知(perception)与情绪(mood)模拟的研究仍然没有实质性的进展。  
其实不该是这样的，毕竟仿生人观察世界和人类有本质上的不同，一味的追求外形相似只是钻牛角尖。他们不需要也无法理解颜色，甚至完全不需要依赖视觉。初期设计的时候他其实想过干脆完全放弃拟人化的眼睛，装上声纳算了，海豚不也能“看”得见人嘛(2)。和他们实验室合作的脑科学家董思成拦住他。钱锟知道他想说什么，无非就是眼睛是心灵的窗口之类的老生常谈。但是这次董思成真的拉着他讲了三个小时对视的重要作用(3)。  
钱锟早被一大堆专业术语绕得团团转，低着头仔细研究自己咖啡杯上的茶渍：这是一双手、这是一只团起来的猫、这一块倒挺像眼睛的。然后他听见董思成做了陈词总结：“交流是相互的，你看到他们会加强自我意识。你既然把他们当作性格完善的‘人’，他们看着你也该是一样的。”  
董思成再没说话，钱锟抬头去看，正撞上董思成一双狐狸眼睛。那双清澈的瞳孔里流淌着年轻人特有的势在必得。只三秒，钱锟听见自己说：“你赢了。”

 

二十一世纪三十年代，量子芯片的研发实现了质与量的突破，紧跟而来的就是自然科学知识的爆发式增长。钱锟的实验室隶属Neo Culture Technology公司，力求仿生人技术的发展与人类的精神内核结合。钱锟的博士论文提出了超越正子脑(4)的智力演算最优解，凭此进入NCT。曾经轰动一时的天才加入领域龙头后却沉寂了整整两年，直到2050年1月17日，钱锟代表自己的实验室公开了首个强人工智能(5)的设计原型。  
实验室的名字是WayV，名字是实验室的心理学专家李永钦起的，他希望他们的研究成果可以像波浪一样变化。甚至首个公开的原型的设计也是他亲自操刀，钱锟授意下李永钦给他起名叫黄旭熙，他是世界上第一个有自我意识的仿生人工智能，是照亮柏拉图山洞(6)的第一缕光。  
黄旭熙的发表会获得了空前的成功，人人都说人工智能领域的天才钱锟回来了，只有钱锟本人知道，黄旭熙距离他心目中的仿生“人”还很遥远。  
黄旭熙是用有机复合材料制造的，虽然结构基础不是细胞，系统方面确实是参照人类生理结构设计的。能源驱动类比心脏与血管，循环全身的电路则是神经；他的计算能力与理智甚至超越人类，可是唯独情感模拟，钱锟束手无策。  
发表会后钱锟把自己闷在实验室思考到底是哪里做得不够。李永钦是心理学家，最清楚人类意识的复杂程度，理智反而是其中最简单、最易复制的部分。他劝钱锟不要太勉强。而且测试情感元件势必要降低黄旭熙的理智运算，很可能会出现意想不到的后果。  
钱锟坚持说没有情感的仿生人只会被当成高级一点的工具，如果仿生人和人类平等共存，就不能放任他们被看低。最终李永钦提出了折中意见，他们在黄旭熙的太阳穴上加装了两个情感模拟器，和大脑里的“非理智”运算元件一起进行实验。  
事实证明李永钦是对的，黄旭熙的情感模拟实验没过多久，他就自己拆掉情感模拟器消失了。实验室用来追踪他数据的小电脑也被一起带走，只剩中控里代表他仍在活动的小灯证明他是安全的。

 

李永钦来换班的时候，钱锟正坐在实验室的椅子上看有关黄旭熙的报告。听见李永钦在他背后轻轻咳一声他慌张把那个文件夹收起来。黄旭熙“离家出走”的时候李永钦很难过，毕竟黄旭熙的诞生是他的心血。  
钱锟不知道李永钦其实在他背后站了有一阵子。他带给钱锟的牛奶已经凉掉了，他才尴尬地咳嗽一声问：“锟，要不要把牛奶重新热一下？”钱锟摇摇头说不麻烦你了，他接过来抿了一小口。李永钦送他去休息室，执意要看着他睡着再回去。路上李永钦说：“真的很可惜。”  
“扬扬吗？我本来也没抱希望他现在就会醒。”钱锟耸肩。他们现在的试验品，储存舱里没有生命的眼睛的主人，名字叫做扬扬。黄旭熙的事情之后钱锟分担了一些人格设计的工作。他不太会起名字，最终只挑了一个寓意不错的字。扬帆起航，希望是他们实验室的新开始。  
“不是，我说旭熙。”  
钱锟颇为意外，这是黄旭熙离开之后李永钦第一次主动提起他。钱锟其实很好奇李永钦是怎么想的，他接着话题说：“是啊，其实只看数据，情感模拟器似乎在正常运作。只有他离开前的那个晚上有一些变化。”那天他被董思成叫走，并没来得及给黄旭熙做调试，不然他应该会发现些什么的。  
李永钦似乎在想什么，连脚步也慢了。等他回神的时候钱锟已经站在休息室门口等他，他赶紧追上来，掩饰性地补了一句：“是啊，那天我应该...我也没有见过他。”  
李永钦替钱锟调整休息室的温度和灯光时还听见他小声嘟哝：“如果旭熙知道自己有了一个‘弟弟’会开心吗？”  
李永钦说：“真要有这个机会，你还不如问他会不会梦见电子羊(7)。”  
钱锟把脑袋闷在被子里轻轻笑出声说那孩子不怎么喜欢看书的。李永钦隔着被子拍拍他，看着他把脑袋从被窝里拔出来。  
两人互道晚安，李永钦看着钱锟的呼吸逐渐平稳才起身准备回实验室。临走前他小声回答：“他一定会的。”

 

李永钦说了谎，黄旭熙逃走的前一晚时他其实见过他。  
黄旭熙逃走前的那一天，李永钦原本是去找钱锟的。他通宵了两天分析数据就想赶紧把报告交上去，却在走廊里见到来回走动的黄旭熙。李永钦好奇，按理说钱锟即使想要尝试一些不稳定的情绪参数，也不会选择大家都要下班的时候。但是黄旭熙——连带他周围的空气一起——都肉眼可见地透露出不安。  
黄旭熙一见是他就急匆匆跑过来，委屈巴巴问：“哥，怎么办？我好紧张。”  
“别担心，可能是模拟器哪里短路了。我帮你调整一下。”李永钦安慰他，想当然地伸手去摸他的太阳穴，可是那里空空的什么也没有。  
“你的情感模拟器呢？！”李永钦焦急道。先不提情感模拟器是极其重要的实验机密，没了它们黄旭熙的中枢是否还能稳定工作才是最重要的。黄旭熙这才打开攥着的拳头，他手心里躺着的正是那两片至关重要的模拟器；他刚才似乎很“激动”地捏着这两张芯片，手心里留下一个差不多大小的红印子。  
“我也以为是有什么故障。可是即使摘掉了，也没有变化。”黄旭熙脸上露出委屈的神色，像不小心弄坏了贵重个人物品的小孩子。他见李永钦只是皱着眉头仔细看情感模拟器，就牵着李永钦的手按在自己胸口：“这里，跳得很快，也没有规律。尤其是现在。”  
李永钦的注意力还放在情感模拟器的参数上：“现在的设定是127号‘迎接美好的明天’，可你的心率呼吸都不应该这么快啊——”直到手心里黄旭熙的体温透过布料渗到他手心里，李永钦才被烫到一样把手缩回来。  
李永钦心想，这小鬼哪根筋，不对，哪根电线搭错了，简直就和高中时期特意等到放学才敢表白的情窦初开小男孩一样扭扭捏捏。不过李永钦清楚地明白他们仿生人是没有喜欢这种情感的，所以为了避免尴尬他打哈哈道：“你今天真奇怪。”  
“哥...我想我知道为什么了。”黄旭熙逼近他，身高与体型的优势成功让他把李永钦逼到墙角。从李永钦的角度看黄旭熙的脸遮住了灯光，但是他一双眼睛依然直勾勾盯着他，像食肉动物。  
这架势怎么真的像要表白。李永钦撇着嘴去推黄旭熙：“旭熙，别闹。现在不是开玩笑的时候，你的情感模拟器——”  
“哥，”黄旭熙制住他的手，“我想我喜欢你。”  
李永钦想起自己刚才乌鸦嘴恨不得抽自己两下，他尴尬地扯出一个笑说：“旭熙啊，阿西莫夫的小说还是少看。他的三定律其实很不严谨的(8)，不是所有人都会因为收到表白而高兴的...”  
“我喜欢你。”黄旭熙直截了当打断他，“黄旭熙喜欢李永钦，是事实。”  
“是，我知道。但是可能并不是因为你真这么想，而是因为程序设定...”李永钦试图解释。  
“哥，虽然我脑子不很灵光，但是我很清楚我的喜欢并不是觉得你听了会高兴。就只是单纯的...喜欢...”看得出黄旭熙是真的很努力想要解释，词穷之后他的嗓音就哑下去。  
李永钦觉得他应该早点回去睡觉的，熬夜伤神，不然为什么眼前的黄旭熙看起来真的很难过呢？他几乎就要相信他是一个活生生的人了。李永钦叹气，不知道是说服黄旭熙还是说服自己：“旭熙，你不会懂的什么是爱的。我们根本没有达到这个技术层次。”  
黄旭熙也跟着长吁一口气，好像有什么支撑他的东西跟着空气一起离开他。他把脑袋搁在李永钦肩上，李永钦没推开他。黄旭熙说：“对不起，一会就好。”  
李永钦拍拍他的后背：“乖，我和锟会很努力的。”  
黄旭熙许久没说话，等他终于把头抬起来时神色已经恢复如常，甚至在李永钦的回忆里有点太严肃了。他说：“只要技术进步了哥就会相信我吗？我明白了。”然后他最后看李永钦一眼，就转身离开了。

 

回到扬扬所在的实验室的时候，李永钦翻出钱锟匆忙藏起来的实验报告。  
最后一页上钱锟对他逃走这件事下的临时结论是降低理智元件后的副作用，像逆反期的少年。  
李永钦不知道离开之前黄旭熙到底在想什么。但是黄旭熙走之前看他那一眼的神色严肃到狠戾，李永钦直觉他绝对不是一时突发奇想才决定离家出走。至少从他带走的东西来看黄旭熙准备完善，为了撇清李永钦的嫌疑还修改了那段时间的监控录像。李永钦觉得问题可能并不出在情感模拟器上，黄旭熙的不告而别似乎是有征兆的。  
发布会前他们实验室的一行人准备搭飞机去会议举办的城市时被闻讯而来的记者堵在机场。李永钦个子小，被一派长枪短炮和话筒一拦根本动弹不得。李永钦感觉自己简直要被逼出社交恐惧，不由自主往后退，直到他撞进谁怀里。  
黄旭熙——那时候没有公开他的仿生人身份，他身上挂的牌子还是助理——用一只手稳住李永钦，另一只手在两人前面拦出一段安全距离。李永钦当时只觉得把黄旭熙照着体育生设计真是太方便了，他心安理得缩在黄旭熙臂弯里等他开路。  
过了安检以后他顺势转回来抱住黄旭熙：“有旭熙在真是太好了。”  
黄旭熙的手无处安放，犹豫了几秒才在他背后拍拍：“哥没事就好。”那时候李永钦只觉得黄旭熙真是把第二定律贯彻到底。现在李永钦很仔细地挖掘自己回忆的每一个细节，很确定那个时候黄旭熙是有脸红的，即使那时候他还没有安上情感模拟器。  
李永钦叹口气，科学家最忌讳先入为主和摇摆不定。他看了眼储存舱里的扬扬，如果他对黄旭熙种种反常行为的推测没错，那么他和钱锟已经距离自己的理想很近了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) 人的视神经(optic nerve)命名上属于十二对颅神经之一(cranial nerve II)，实际上是间脑(diencephalon)直接延伸出来的一部分。  
> (2) 15年的新闻，其实不算新鲜事。科学家通过分析海豚的回声信号“画”出了海豚眼里人的样子：http://www.speakdolphin.com/home.cfm  
> (3) 一个入门：https://mp.weixin.qq.com/s/gdORcTwOYVli458W9k3s7A  
> (4) 正子脑是阿西莫夫小说中人工智能的运算核心。遇到冲突的时候正子脑通过电位高低而不是纯粹逻辑做出判断。  
> (5) 强人工智能是具备或超越人类推理(reasoning)能力的智能机器，被认为具有知觉和自我意识；要注意的是人类推理能力并不等于绝对理性。与之对比弱人工智能是“看起来”像人类的机器，并不具备自我意识。  
> (6) 柏拉图山洞假说，关于认识论（人如何获取知识）和哲学在其中的重要作用的比喻。大概是说一群人在一个洞穴里，外面的阳光透进来在洞壁上留下投影，是这群人获取外部世界知识的唯一途径；这时候其中一个人决定去外面看看，这个人即是哲学家。坏心肠地提一句，洞穴假说是个BE。  
> (7) 《仿生人会梦见电子羊吗(Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?)》是非常有名的科幻电影《银翼杀手》的原著小说。  
> (8) 阿西莫夫的机器人三定律最早发表于1942年《我，机器人》，是科幻作品中常用的机器人准则，包括第一定律（机器人不得伤害人类）、第二定律（机器人必须服从人类命令）和第三定律（机器人必须保护自己）。阿西莫夫的三定律作为一个起点确实有奠定基础的里程碑作用，但是非常不严谨而且有很多缺陷和漏洞，比如缺少“人”、“机器人”和“伤害”的定义。入门阅读：https://www.guokr.com/article/438325/


	2. 中

事实是李永钦一直低估了自己的第六感。扬扬的启动实验隔了两个月又重新开始，期间李永钦按照之前黄旭熙的参数对扬扬进行了一些修改，尤其是情感模拟器。现在针对普通人的商业化情感模拟器已经进入临床试验阶段，但是反对呼声亦愈演愈烈。仅仅为了修改情感是否违背自由意志一点，李永钦每天都能收到十几封邮件。  
李永钦每天拉着董思成开碰头会，最终决定取消外置的情感模拟器。李永钦把几十页的脑部元件修改案拍到钱锟桌子上时，钱锟眉毛一挑：“这就是你不要命也要写出来的东西？”  
钱锟不是挑刺，李永钦最近钻牛角尖似的咬着情感模拟的设计不放。最开始钱锟劝他说我们可以一步一个脚印来的，和黄旭熙同期制造的还有两个原型，只是尚未启动和公开。李永钦当时为了一个神经回路的模拟反应隔着太平洋和生物化学领域的博士吵架，每天昼夜颠倒地敲邮件读文献。  
钱锟怕他坚持不住，试图和董思成使用武力扭送他去休息。没想到李永钦被掰着放下电脑的时候竟然红了眼睛，他说我们不能承受第二个离家出走的孩子了。李永钦眼泪一掉自己也慌了，手忙脚乱去擦。钱锟拍拍他的肩说我知道，但是他们醒了看到你病倒了这可不行。  
李永钦于是开始规律作息，把维持自己的身体健康也当成工作。  
钱锟隐约明白了原因，之前李永钦值晚班的时候绝对是看过了他写的有关黄旭熙的报告。因为第二天早上那几张纸就摆在他桌子上最显眼的角落，李永钦连从偷翻他抽屉的掩饰都懒得做。  
不过钱锟拿起那一摞李永钦的心血看了几页之后也没法开玩笑了，他用钢笔圈出几个关键词以后抬头去看李永钦：“你认真的？”李永钦不说话，钱锟当然也不需要回答，他们在彼此的眼睛里看到了答案。

 

启动日最终定在了10月10日，倒也不是图吉利。距离上一次打开扬扬的储存仓已经过去快三个月，不过这期间为了李永钦的修改意见钱锟经常来看他。李永钦和董思成建议取消外置的情感模拟器，转而通过“非理智”元件运算可能的生理反应达到情绪模拟。钱锟花了一个月时间进行小型的测试模拟，为了图省事7月“打开”扬扬之后他就没有关掉。  
“扬扬，早上好。”钱锟照例和储存仓里的仿生人打招呼。  
“为什么每天来都要说？他又听不到。”李永钦撇撇嘴，但也朝着仿生人摆摆手算是打个招呼。仿生人蓝宝石一样的眼睛按照程序转着去捕捉他的动作，然后又回到在开关前坐下的钱锟那里。  
“这可不一定。”钱锟一边做例行检查一边和李永钦斗嘴，其实说这话的时候他也没有信心。  
“也是，说不定今天他就醒了呢？”李永钦走到自己的位置上做最后的确认。不过现在也不是开玩笑的时间。钱锟转过头来看一眼李永钦以及同样在场的董思成，看他们都神情严肃地冲他点点头。然后他按下了按钮。  
最开始的几分钟里只有沉默，钱锟几乎要以为这次启动也会以失败告终。他正想站起来，忽然面前的显示屏就亮起来。储存仓里的仿生人也跟着动了，像是刚刚从午睡里苏醒一样，一边活动着手腕一边走出来。  
仿生人谨慎地看一眼李永钦和董思成之后才走到钱锟面前坐下，他看向钱锟的时候神色倒是轻松不少。  
“今天的日期是？”钱锟不敢相信，但例行公事还是要做。他的声音有些颤抖。  
“2050年10月10日。”对面的青年回答道。  
“你的名字是？”钱锟接着问。  
“刘扬扬。”  
沉默了三秒之后，钱锟动作僵硬地转过去问李永钦：“他刚刚说什么？”  
李永钦捂着嘴，声音也在颤抖：“扬扬，他是说自己是扬扬吧...”  
钱锟转回来，看到扬扬歪着脑袋，视线追着他的动作飞快看一眼李永钦又定在自己身上。不知道是不是自己的错觉，扬扬眼睛里的蓝色似乎更亮了些。瞳孔放大，就像个“好奇”的小孩子。  
钱锟把笔记本合好，再把钢笔放回笔架上，深呼吸了两下，然后才从椅子上弹了起来：“是扬扬啊！是我们的扬扬啊！”李永钦从后面扑到他身上，两个人手拉着手蹦跶着开始转圈圈。  
“什么嘛，也不是第一次了，你俩怎么和新手爸爸一样激动。”靠墙站着的董思成走过来，钱锟和李永钦一左一右拥抱他，钱锟摸到他颤抖的指尖。三个人头碰头靠在一起，谁都没再说话。

 

激动归激动，后续实验也不能放下。扬扬的苏醒只是实验的第一个阶段，接下来他要学着掌握身体的运动以及意识的发展。  
和其他仿生人不同的是，目前扬扬的大脑与中央数据库的连接是单向的。能够准确回答名字和日期只是系统预设用来判断正确启动的标准，除此之外扬扬的意识是一片白纸。  
钱锟希望他能像人类的认知发展(1)一样去学习和感受，也真的像个新手爸爸一样观察他的一举一动，在笔记本上写写画画。当时黄旭熙启动时各方面指数都是按照成年人来的，所以也没有可以比对的材料。一周以内扬扬已经到达运算阶段，李永钦负责给他做罗夏测试(2)，董思成和钱锟在监控室围观。  
“唉，真可惜。我记得旭熙当时的第一句话是‘Hello, world’然后才回答了时间和自己的名字，扬扬就直接切入正题了。”趁着李永钦介绍今天测试的内容时，董思成对钱锟说。  
“啊，你不这么说我都没注意到，当时太激动了。这么一想还真是可惜。”钱锟一拍脑袋。  
“你们程序员怎么对这句话这么执着？我看扬扬现在这样就很好啊，虽然偶尔不听话但确实是个可爱的孩子。”董思成耸耸肩。  
测试结束之后董思成和李永钦去讨论结果。钱锟也没把那句缺掉的“Hello, world”放在心上，他回到实验室去找看扬扬。  
“锟哥！”扬扬一看是钱锟来就甩掉连在身上的各种监控设备跑过来。  
“你怎么整天没大没小的。”钱锟替他摘掉背后的数据线，心想他才“长大”几天就已经和实验室的人自来熟可真是了不得。  
扬扬眼睛滴溜溜一转，说：“永钦哥哥和思成哥哥不都这么叫你吗？不然我应该叫你什么？”扬扬咬着自己的手指忽然灵光一闪：“永钦哥哥给我看的画册上小孩子都有爸爸妈妈的！永钦哥哥是爸爸，那你就是锟妈妈吧！”  
钱锟气急败坏拍他一掌：“不是妈妈！而且为什么李永钦会是你爹？”  
于是李永钦带着罗夏测试的结果来找钱锟的时候就被他掐脸：“你都教了扬扬些什么？为什么他管我叫锟妈却叫你爸爸？”李永钦一挑眉说：“你该高兴才是啊，扬扬不像那些冷冰冰的机器，懂得开玩笑也会无厘头。他这套天真的逻辑成立的条件是他确实觉得自己是个小孩子，这可比人格测试的结果重要多了。”

 

扬扬通过罗夏测试之后就与中央数据库对接。钱锟为了让他适应学习和应用新知识，偶尔也会带着他离开实验室出去转转。扬扬的实验仍然处于保密阶段，说是钱锟带他出去“体验生活”，其实李永钦也会实时监控。  
最开始几次李永钦还打趣说每次钱锟都拉着扬扬说这是花这是鸟，简直是小区傻瓜父子。仅仅一个月后扬扬的智力演算水平就已经超过普通成年人，钱锟和他出去的时候两个人的讨论内容也进阶为图灵机(3)的可行性。  
钱锟把扬扬送回实验室以后在走廊碰见李永钦。李永钦怀里抱着一大摞钱锟和扬扬的讨论抄本，他随便翻了翻就不满道：“你们说的我一个心理学家根本听不懂，这样下去我很快就要失业了。”  
钱锟接过那一摞纸，随手在几个他还未想通的地方做了标记，忽然就很落寞地叹一口气。  
李永钦接着开玩笑：“我也就算了，你钱大天才怎么也担心无事可做？”  
钱锟示意李永钦看实验室里的扬扬，后者隔着单向玻璃也没有注意到自己正在被观察，依旧在写写画画着什么，偶尔也皱着眉头咬着笔思考一下。钱锟说：“看起来就只是普通高中生在写作业不是吗？可是他现在在做的可是我当年的本科毕业论文的题目，从启动到现在也不过一个多月他就已经吃透了我四年也没想清楚的东西。”  
李永钦尽全力让自己听起来愉快一些：“科技进步是无法避免的，而且时代更新也不一定是坏事啊。再说了，有了汽车我们也没把拉车的马都杀掉，有了电脑我们也还在用纸笔书写传递信息。”  
钱锟转回来扯出一个苦笑：“三十年前世界第一的棋手被人工智能打败时他还能安慰自己机器人并不‘热爱’围棋(4)，与人工智能的对战只会促进他学习。可是扬扬不同，一旦我们的实验成功人类连独占‘情感’这种特质的权力都没有了。你知道他今天和我说什么吗？”  
李永钦明白他所值，酸溜溜一句：“我知道，他说你的摄像机‘装满了我们沉甸甸的回忆’是吧？这臭小子和谁学的土味情话...”简直和当时的黄旭熙一样，不过李永钦没把这半句说出口。  
“智力方面我们早就明白人类的局限，可是扬扬...你以前和旭熙一起的时候，会不会偶尔觉得他们真的是人呢？”钱锟接着说。  
李永钦摇摇头，说一个科学家的基本素养就是对自己的实验对象要客观。钱锟很惊讶，问李永钦黄旭熙逃走的时候你不是很难过吗。  
“旭熙逃走是很可惜啦，毕竟我真的有很努力设计他。但是他是仿生人这一点毋庸置疑，而且我们现在有了新的玩具不是吗？”李永钦看起来毫不在意，他看着钱锟拧得越来越紧的眉毛恍然大悟地一拍手：“锟，你该不会是喜欢上...”  
李永钦警告他：“要知道，宗教故事里向来是人可以爱上造物主，但是造物主怎么会爱上人呢？”  
钱锟对于李永钦发现他的秘密不置可否，反而严肃道：“李永钦，你不是神。”  
“谁说我们不是呢？我们用原始本能之外的方式创造了有生命的作品，他们在某些方面甚至超越人类！”  
“这个世界上根本就没有神！”直到李永钦喊痛钱锟才意识到自己手上的力气没有分寸，两个人都泄了气。钱锟先开口道歉。李永钦点点头算是接受，他盯着地面沉默许久，忽然说：“你说的对，可是除此之外，我想不到反驳你的方法。”  
李永钦像是失了神一样踉踉跄跄地往自己的桌子方向走，钱锟怕他跌倒就在后面跟着。李永钦摆摆手让他回去照看扬扬，掏门禁卡的时候钱包里什么东西掉了出来他也没看到。  
钱锟小心翼翼把地上的东西捡起来，是李永钦和黄旭熙的合影。钱锟看着李永钦的背影，他仿佛保持直立和行走已经花掉了全部精力。他叹一口气，这家伙说不在乎恐怕都是装出来的，与其说是在反驳他，其实是在反抗自己倾倒的心吧。

 

钱锟回到实验室，扬扬看见他时就说：“锟哥，你和永钦哥哥吵架了吗？”  
钱锟还想掩饰，手忙脚乱把李永钦的照片夹进那一摞抄本之后想都没想就推给扬扬：“小孩子别瞎操心大人的事，这些我折角的地方需要你做些补充解释。”  
“锟。”扬扬制住几乎要逃走的钱锟。  
钱锟听见他的称呼一抖，根本不敢看扬扬，嘴上却还是装模作样埋汰他：“要叫哥，不能没大没小。”  
“锟，到底怎么回事？”扬扬不为所动，“你心跳很快，肌肉也很紧张。是因为我吗？”  
钱锟暗斥一声董思成什么时候不好、非得现在打开扬扬的外在生理监控系统(5)，不过董思成的申请也得他本人通过，还真是搬起石头砸自己的脚。而且仿生人不懂得适可而止，钱锟不回答就一直拉着他不让他走，直到钱锟的呼吸平复。  
“现在好了吗？还生气吗？”扬扬问。钱锟摇摇头，没想到扬扬下一句就让他紧张起来：“锟，你喜欢我吗？”  
钱锟做贼心虚一样干笑道：“喜欢...毕竟你是我造出来的呵呵...”  
扬扬却摇摇头说不是那种喜欢。钱锟知道自己今天在劫难逃，而且——钱锟看着扬扬的眼睛——扬扬的眼里透露出某种别样的色彩，几乎和本科毕业想要在人工智能领域一展身手的他一模一样。他在仿生人穷追不舍的好奇里败下阵来，语气软软道：“是，我喜欢你，是你想知道的那种喜欢。但是不许告诉别人。”  
扬扬说锟你的眼睛很漂亮，里面倒映出来的扬扬和你面前这个并不懂人类的感情不一样。他接着说：“各种意义上与‘扬扬’有关联的情感都是你赋予的，真好。”  
钱锟松一口气。可是扬扬接着问：“我喜欢你吗？”  
钱锟听得一头雾水，下意识就反问你怎么会不知道。扬扬一脸无辜说他确实不明白。钱锟知道自己必须坦诚，他低低说：“如果你是人我当然希望你能...”然后他抬起头来故作轻松地笑笑：“可是你是仿生人啊，我不会强‘人’所难的～你现在这样就很好。”

 

仿生人不需要睡觉，所以晚上大家回去休息的时候扬扬就待在实验室里打发时间。  
送走钱锟以后扬扬翻了翻钱锟塞给他的对话抄本，李永钦和黄旭熙的合影从里面掉出来。下面署名那里“李永钦”和“黄旭熙”之间画了一颗心。扬扬原本要把照片放到李永钦的位置上，因为钱锟教他捡到东西要物归原主。可是他盯着那个粉色的符号看了一会以后却停了这个念头。  
扬扬从自己的储物柜里翻出一个本子，那是黄旭熙时期钱锟的笔记本，后来成为了扬扬的使用指南。扬扬记得锟说人类学习的方式是不懂就问，所以他本周第116次翻开本子去找，但是模拟情感那一章被撕掉了两页。  
扬扬继续往后翻，后面是他自己的笔迹。钱锟鼓励他随时记录自己的思考或者感想，而且希望用纸笔书写能够模拟人类的思考过程。扬扬把那张照片收到本子后面的小口袋，正要提笔接着写，李永钦鬼鬼祟祟地溜进实验室。看见扬扬李永钦吓了一跳，但很快就神色如常地和他打招呼。  
李永钦说自己今天在实验室掉了东西所以回来找找，他看似不经意地实验室里转了一圈之后悻悻地说看来不在这里。扬扬想起钱锟给的抄本里的那张合影，问李永钦是不是很重要的东西。李永钦果断地说不是，却还是皱着眉头不死心地又看了两眼自己的抽屉。  
李永钦离开之后扬扬就打开了那个抽屉，里面放着一个精致的小盒子。扬扬明白偷看别人东西不对却还是拿起来，里面装着两片薄薄的芯片。扬扬把盒子放回原位之后又回去比照钱锟的笔记本，好像是黄旭熙用过的情感模拟器。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) 认知发展论(Theory of Cognitive Development)是瑞士心理学家让·皮亚杰提出的儿童发展心理学理论。儿童认知发展分为四个阶段：感知运动→语言符号→经验思维→逻辑和抽象思维。  
> (2) 罗夏墨迹测试(Rorschach)是最著名的投射法人格测验，通过被测者对对称、无意义的墨迹图案的反应（包括描述内容、反应时间等等）进行人格特征的判断。有效性有争议，这里假设罗夏测试有效，因为纯粹理性的人工智能只会说这是对称的墨渍。  
> (3) 图灵机(Turing Machine)是英国数学家图灵提出的一种抽象的数学逻辑机，代表一种可以模拟任何人类运算过程的终极逻辑模型。  
> (4) 2017年5月柯洁与AlphaGo对战最终以三战三负。一个写得很好的分析：如何评价柯洁与 AlphaGo 的对决？ - 于江https://www.zhihu.com/question/60187918/answer/174798229  
> (5) 即使现在的研究还不足以解释绝对的因果关系(causation)，人的生理反应(physiology)和情绪(mood)是有直接关联的(correlation)，所以这里扬扬通过监控心跳血压呼吸频率（甚至微表情）之类的生理变化来推测情绪变化是合理的。


	3. 下

钱锟觉得扬扬似乎在瞒着他做什么很重大的事情。为了实验目的扬扬不能对人类说谎，但是对钱锟的问题他可以有所保留。钱锟尤其担心是因为自己上次不明不白的表白造成了什么影响，想向李永钦寻求帮助却又不好挑明。  
李永钦看他这幅样子直笑话他，不过是在“孩子”面前失了宠就好像天塌下来一样。李永钦看钱锟瞪他又假意道歉说：“对，你不把他当孩子。你喜欢他。”  
被戳破心事的钱锟没有底气反抗，李永钦赶紧安慰他：“他也不是不喜欢你，只是现在兴趣被别的东西占着。看来你们上次有关图灵机的对话对他很有启发，以他的运算能力会帮我们解决很多问题的。”  
钱锟点点头。比起体育生人设的黄旭熙，扬扬的理解能力和运算能力都遵照摩尔定律（1）增长；即便硬件方面没有更新，软件方面扬扬也做到了最大程度实时自我优化。钱锟知道最近扬扬在研究自己的运算极限，但是真正问起他时扬扬只反问他仿生人是不是真的会梦见电子羊。  
钱锟说仿生人又不睡觉哪里来的梦。扬扬追问那么他或者黄旭熙的设计中是否有接近人类睡眠状态的设置。钱锟说有，但不会轻易启动。钱锟还想接着解释，实验室里的闹钟提醒现在已经是晚上九点。以前加班是家常便饭，钱锟也不在意，扬扬却催促他快些回去休息。  
“你是有什么见不得人的深夜节目要看吗？”钱锟嘴上开着玩笑，却还是收拾了东西准备要走，没想到扬扬喃喃说一句差不多吧。  
确认钱锟离开以后扬扬坐在自己的位置上静静等待。“节目”这个比喻不好，因为他接受到的信号时间长度都不固定。第一次收到讯号是11月22日，只是一串没有意义的乱码，扬扬最开始也只以为是休息室微波炉的杂音。可是三个月来讯号逐渐清晰，扬扬再也没法忽略其中的内容。他对有意义的部分进行了整理，都是一两个人的片段，可是目前为止信号的内容都没有解释主角是谁。  
扬扬可以确定，这种讯号是用他们实验室专属的方法加密的，也就是说信号源应该是他的同类。但是现在他无需计算就可解读的部分越来越多，说明对方的能量已经不足以支撑信息保护，运行结果无意识地向外辐射，只是刚巧被扬扬收到了。  
这些内容的场景几乎都是他们实验室，但是一些细节又与现实冲突。无意识又不准确，简直像人类做梦一样。  
扬扬聚精会神等待，今天的讯号第一次有了代表声音的内容：“有旭熙在真是太好了。”  
声音的主人是李永钦。

 

很快就是李永钦的生日，钱锟想要带着实验室的人好好庆祝一下，毕竟这几个月来扬扬的实验进展飞快。李永钦甚至提议让扬扬也参加他的生日派对，因为扬扬最近总是黏着钱锟。钱锟还没发表意见，扬扬就提出自己晚上有很重要的事情要做。  
李永钦揶揄道难道比和锟哥一起出去玩还要重要吗，扬扬笑着说我觉得锟哥不被打扰地玩比较重要。  
钱锟很不争气地脸红着把李永钦推出实验室，然后问扬扬：“真的不去吗？我看你最近总是跟着我，还以为你会感兴趣。”钱锟心想，只要李永钦不介意把他的酒醉实录当做实验记录保存，他就不介意一晚上都盯着扬扬。  
“没关系。”扬扬送钱锟到实验室门口。钱锟临走前照例问一句有没有什么需要他做的，扬扬思考了一下说你可不可以抱抱我。  
钱锟哑然失笑：“你怎么回事？舍不得我却不和我一起去。”但他还是轻轻揽住扬扬。扬扬学着他的动作把手在他背后环起来，小声说我怕以后没有机会。  
钱锟以为扬扬是在实验室的人前不好意思——或者扬扬担心他会觉得不好意思——就特别大方地说今天你可以抱个够。扬扬的胳膊收得更紧了些，钱锟也不再说话，感受到扬扬的心跳与他同步。没过多久扬扬放开钱锟并且祝他玩得愉快。  
钱锟笑着说再见，扬扬也很认真冲他摆手：“锟，再见。”  
实验室终于只剩扬扬一人。自打知道那些“梦境”的主人公是李永钦和黄旭熙之后他已经有两天没有收到新的讯号。于是他索性接着黄旭熙传过来的内容进行分析演算。扬扬闭着眼睛进行最后的运算，直到后脑发烫他终于得到了结果。  
情感模拟失败与其说是故障，其实是需要的计算能力超出他们这代仿生人“大脑”的运算极限。黄旭熙的意识信号表明他已经知道情感运算需要极大的能量和时间，却不知道在他们的寿命周期里根本没有可能。即便是智力水平翻倍的扬扬，仅仅是计算需要多少能量就几乎到达他的极限。  
扬扬学着以前钱锟的表情叹一口气，又捏着自己的嘴角扯出一个苦笑。他明白这样的结果不会是钱锟想要的，似乎也不是自己想要的；但他不知道如果自己从未知道钱锟的期许，他是否同样会觉得失望。扬扬清楚自己的存在依赖钱锟，但是他不明白这是否可以被称之为爱。  
他们的时代距离真正意义上的图灵机已经不远了，或许中枢更新只要十年、或者二十年。仿生人不像人类一样那么在意时间流逝。可是这又如何呢？一旦重启或者更换核心元件“扬扬”就不再是现在的扬扬，这是他的忒修斯之船(2)。无论人类的哲学探讨如何，当下的结论是——扬扬斟酌很久，选择在笔记上使用第一人称——“我永远学不会爱”。  
扬扬把情感模拟分析的计算结果写到钱锟的笔记本上，开始思考接下来该怎么做。良久，他下定了决心。他提笔在结果的最后补上了几句，走到中央控制系统那里按下了一个按钮。  
回到实验室等待的扬扬想了想，又摸出很久以前钱锟无意中交给他的李永钦和黄旭熙的合影。扬扬翻过来，在后面写了一个地址，再把照片夹进钱锟的笔记本。  
然后他回到自己苏醒的玻璃仓内。倒计时还有五分钟。  
他想起和钱锟一起看老电影，伤痕累累的复制人在雨里道破生命的终极意义。扬扬跟着念：“All those moments will be lost in time——”然而实验室里不会下雨，他也没流过眼泪(3)。  
“锟，再见。”

 

即使派对闹到很晚，第二天早上钱锟仍然早早上班做中央控制系统的例行检查，这次却发现了一组未署名的文件。在钱锟打开之前，这些文件就像漂流瓶一样等待被人开启。钱锟最不喜欢数据不按规定整理，气呼呼打开想看看是谁在中控里乱放东西。  
最新的几条都在2050年十月左右，清一色的“早上好”打头。钱锟打开第一条，竟然是日记格式。  
2050年10月10日：“早上好，今天除了你还有别人在呢。今天我们要做什么？”后面又跟着一句：“不是我听不到你们说话，是锟哥你们听不到我说话诶。”  
被点名的钱锟看的一头雾水。乍一看这些“早上好”打头的内容都没什么帮助，他索性翻到最底下的一条。  
2050年7月17日：“hello, world (4)”  
钱锟顿住了，他想起扬扬罗夏测试的时候董思成和他的对话。钱锟心里忽然涌起巨大的恐慌，他颤巍巍按时间顺序点开每一条标题是“早上好”的日志。  
2050年9月14日：“早上好。你的胸牌上写的是钱锟啊。可是我不知道自己的名字，你总是和‘扬扬’打招呼，所以我就是扬扬吗？”  
2050年9月16日：“早上好。你最近每天都来呢，为什么摘掉了我头上的东西？情感模拟器是什么啊？”  
2050年9月17日:“早上好。嘿，我在这里，看得到我吗？”  
2050年9月23日：“早上好。为什么不和我说话呢？”  
2050年9月28日：“早上好。为什么我不能离开这里也不能动啊？真的好无聊。”  
2050年10月1日:“早上好。昨天跟着你一起来的人是喊你锟哥吧。那我以后也叫你锟哥啦。”

 

钱锟捏着装有漂流瓶日志备份的硬盘火急火燎赶到实验室的时候，一脸凝重的董思成拦住了他。钱锟急着去找扬扬核对日志的来源，也来不及听董思成解释就直接闯了进去。但是今天扬扬没有坐在同一个位置向他打招呼，储存仓也关着。  
钱锟走到储存仓前确认情况，扬扬确实在里面“等”他；那一双蓝宝石一样的眼睛依然追着他的动作转，可是再没了生气。  
“他昨天晚上入侵了中控把自己关掉了。”董思成向钱锟解释。  
“为什么...”钱锟觉得自己大脑当机，仿佛董思成说的是什么外星语言。  
董思成把笔记本递给他：“你看看就明白了。最后几页是留给你的，我没有看过。”  
钱锟接过来翻了几页，首先看到情感模拟的结果。看到“我永远学不会爱”时他攥紧了本子的封皮，直到董思成引着他坐下他才发现自己的手在颤抖。董思成像是想要留给他独处的机会，说一句“我就在外面，有事叫我”就离开了。钱锟这才接着往后翻，一张照片从笔记本的文件袋里掉出来。  
钱锟瞥了一眼发现是他之前捡到的李永钦和黄旭熙的合影，心头的困惑又多了一层。但是当务之急是搞清楚扬扬为什么关掉了自己。  
“锟。这是最后一次我没大没小这么叫你，所以别生气。前面的结果你肯定已经看到了，现在大概在好奇为什么我会这么做。三十年前人们会觉得送撞死行人的无人车上法庭(5)很滑稽，可是我觉得我应当为自己的行为负责。阿西莫夫的三定律在情感相关的问题上是个死胡同。我无法理解你的爱、也无法按照你的期待回应。我不知道让你失落或者难过是否对你造成伤害，我也无法计算为了回避当下的伤害而答应你会不会引发连锁反应。我明白你希望我也有自由‘喜欢’任何人的权利，所以我能做到的大概就是及时止损。没法接着为实验室做些力所能及的事情，请替我向其他哥哥们道歉；但是在这个问题上我不希望自己仅仅被当作一个工具。”  
钱锟站起来走到储存仓里的扬扬面前，像尊重任何生命逝去一样伸手把他的眼睛合上。扬扬留给他的信里最后说：“主动选择自我终结，这是我能做到最像人类的事情。”  
钱锟从自己的桌子里摸出一个小小的U盘，递给董思成。他说这里面的病毒可以毁掉中控里备份扬扬的数据，数据本身都留在扬扬的中枢里，他希望扬扬有权利不对人类共享自己的意识。  
即使扬扬再也没有机会回忆和思考。  
董思成问锟哥你呢。钱锟说：“让我留下来陪陪他。”

 

尾声  
三个月后李永钦收到了钱锟的邮件。他没说自己在哪或者在做什么，只说自己一段时间内不会回到这个领域。可是一段时间是多久，李永钦不知道。邮件最后附上一个地址，钱锟说是扬扬留给李永钦的，在那里可以找到黄旭熙。  
李永钦将信将疑去了，就只是个不大的屋子，装潢像极了他们开发布会时的那个大厅。黄旭熙就躺在房间中央的展示台上，他甚至连衣服都换成和那天一样的。  
黄旭熙手里捏着两张破破烂烂的纸。李永钦捏起来看一眼，纸上有他们实验室的金色印花抬头，手写字体好像是钱锟的。钢笔字被天花板上滴下来的水晕开了几乎无法阅读，李永钦只草草扫到“模拟情感”几个字就把纸丢到一边去。  
黄旭熙太阳穴的位置——原本应该放置情感模拟器的地方——突兀地跑出两根数据线，接到他一同带走的李永钦的小电脑上。李永钦打开黄旭熙的胸腔检查，这里又冷又潮湿，有些身体零件已经无法正常工作。上一次李永钦触摸到黄旭熙的“心脏”是他逃走前，现在那里再也没有温度了。仿生人的全身除了中枢神经的能源都被完全切断，眼前这摊只是曾经被叫做黄旭熙的破铜烂铁。  
钱锟设计程序时有考虑过极端条件，这种瘫痪一样的模式不到必要根本无法打开。李永钦好奇地在电脑上搜索数据日志。黄旭熙的数据库里最后一条记录写着他主动放弃了身体的掌控权限，把所有的能源和计算能力集中到模拟情感的“非理智”元件上。申请理由是——  
“我想学会爱他。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) 摩尔定律(Moore’s Law)预测每18个月芯片的性能将提高一倍，即使最开始是用来描述半导体行业的发展，但是在其他科技领域也有应用的可能。扬扬和卡斯的生日差了21个月所以这里默认摩尔定律有效。要注意的是摩尔定律不是物理法则或者自然规律，摩尔定律是通过观测已有的现象进行推测，所以未来的增长率逻辑上无法保证继续符合摩尔定律，实际上2013年起半导体发展已经开始放缓。我个人的意见是量子芯片发展可以使行业进展重新加速，所以上篇背景中首先提到量子领域的突破。  
> (2) 忒修斯之船是讨论同一性的哲学思想实验。内容是如果忒修斯之船上的木头被逐渐替换，直到所有木头都不是原来的木头，这艘船是否还可以被叫做忒修斯之船；如果不是，那么是从什么时候开始不是的。（5月12号补充：条的无限扩张理论也可以套用hhh。）  
> (3） 扬扬的告别源自科幻电影史上最经典的独白，源自《银翼杀手》。完整对话是：“I've seen things you people wouldn't believe. Attack ships on fire off the shoulder of Orion. I watched C-beams glitter in the dark near the Tannhäuser Gate. All those moments will be lost in time, like tears in rain. Time to die.(我曾见过你们人类难以置信的东西：猎户座肩上燃烧的战舰，还有唐怀瑟之门附近黑暗中闪烁的C射线。所有这些都将消逝在时间里，像雨中的眼泪。再见。)”  
> (4) Hello, world.是《The C Programming Language》中的第一个演示程序，后来成为设备调试的习惯。这段代码不仅代表程序已经可以正常运作，同时也是象征人类可以与计算机对话的里程碑。  
> (5) 2018年Uber无人车道路试验时撞死了一个推着自行车横穿马路的行人。事故分析表示事故是由车祸发生的时间地点、人类安全驾驶员被分心等多重原因，但是毫无疑问无人车是导致车祸的主要因素。这场事故最终以Uber公司无责结案。


End file.
